Timothy's Army
"''The rabble of enemies is no match for the elite knights of Kingdom of Graycastle. ''" - ''Timothy Wimbledon'' comparing his army to Garcia Wimbledon's army. 'Timothy's Army' is the non-official name used to refer [[Timothy Wimbledon|'Timothy Wimbledon's']] military forces during the Royal Decree for Crown Prince. Timothy's Army continued to serve under him until the siege of King's City and the defeat of Timothy at the hands of [[Roland Wimbledon|'Roland Wimbledon']] and the First Army. It is now currently defunct. Overview Timothy's army consists of the best feudal armies that Graycastle has to offer. With access to the most powerful horse breeds, the most blacksmiths, the most resources and the most soldiers, Timothy's army was for the longest time, the most dominant military force within the Kingdom of Graycastle. However, the army was still very similar to the other medieval feudal armies of its eras, with most of its forces consisting of peasant levies and mercenary fighters. The army was mostly lead by Timothy's elite 'king's' knightage, who were believed to be the most elite and noble of all of Graycastle's knights and were also afforded the best available equipment and weapons. Typically it were the knights who were the key players in winning the battle while the peasant levies and mercenaries were only really used as meat-shields for the knights. Later on, Timothy's army would be supplied with the church's Berserker Pills as well as primitive gunpowder weapons such as fire lances and explosive mines. The berserker pills were usually fed to peasant or rat militias in order to ensure their loyalty while at the same enhancing their abilities. However, these peasant militias were often used as disposable pawns to sacrifice themselves in battle against the enemy. On the other hand, fire lances were implied to be mostly used by cheaply trained militia men who were also considered expendable by their commanders. Timothy's army has since been disbanded and is now currently defunct after the death and defeat of King Timothy and the fall of King's city. Although remnants of his army continued to resist Roland's rule as rebels, especially in the Eastern Region. Strength At the beginning, Timothy's army only derived its strength from the Eastern and Central regions of Graycastle but it grew in size and strength as Timothy subjugated the other regions of Graycastle with only the Western Region resisting all of the militia assaults. However, the army was also split evenly amongst all of the Graycastle and wasn't concentrated in one area which combined with the army's poor logistical abilities made it very slow and cumbersome when compared with it's primary rival army; the Western Region's First Army. Chronology Timothy's army was first shown in action during The Battle of Eagle City when Timothy attempted to end Garcia's rebellion and place the Southern Region back under his control. Battle History * The Battle of Eagle City - Lost * The Second Defensive Battle of Border Town - Lost * The Battle of Clearwater - Won * The Ambush on Redwater River - Lost * The Battle of Redwater River - Lost * The Siege of King's City - Lost Organization and Tactics Initially, Timothy's army utilised conventional medieval tactics with the bulk of army consisted of either levied militia or mercenaries while cavalry charges by heavily armoured knights routed the enemy. However, the introduction of the Church's berserker pills as well as gunpowder saw a shift in the army's tactics. Now, the tactics of the army was to overwhelm their enemies with levied soldiers empowered by the Church's pills. The general idea was to send waves of 'mad militia' at an enemy to slowly consume their resources in a long war of attrition until they eventually capitulate. Equipment Armour TBA Weapons * Sword * Spear * Pike * Mace * Lance * Fire Lance * Matchlock * Gunpowder Mine Miscellaneous * Berserker pills Notable Members * Timothy Wimbledon, Faction Leader (deceased) * Weimar, 'the Steelheart Knight,' Chief Knight of King's City, commands city's defences (presumed deceased) * Naim Moor, 'Cold Wind/ Frostwind' Knight, led Timothy's cavalry in The Battle of Eagle City (deceased) * Frances Chlett, Duke of the Eastern Region, led an army into Eagle City during The Battle of Eagle City (presumed deceased) * Lady Moliere, Knight serving under Duke Frances (presumed deceased) * Lehman Hawes, knight, led the first royal incursion into the Western Region (deceased) * Levin, knight who accompanied Lehman (deceased) * Duane, knight who accompanied Lehman (presumed deceased) * Ed Hawes, knight who accompanied Timothy during The Battle of Clearwater (status unknown) * Sir Vincent, knight who led a fleet into the Western Region. Was ambushed instead. (deceased) * Sznak, knight who accompanied Vincent. (deceased) * Elvin Shad, knight who accompanied Vincent. (deceased) * Eden, knight in command of one of the hawk-headed ships enforcing the blockade. (deceased) * Baron Derrick, Baron in command of one of the hawk-headed ships enforcing the blockade. (presumed deceased) * Scar, 'The Ironfeather Knight,' participated in the Defence of King's City. (presumed deceased) * Calvin Kant, Duke of the Northern Region. (defected) * Edith Kant, 'Pearl' of the Northern Region. (defected) Trivia * In comparison to his sibling's armies (the First Army and Garcia's Army) Timothy's army has the least impressive track record, winning only one major battle during the War for the Graycastle crown. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Humans Category:Military Organizations Category:Defunct Organizations Category:War for the Crown Faction Category:Timothy's Faction